


Raining

by junbob_error



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, I wrote this while listening to Raining, M/M, One Shot, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbob_error/pseuds/junbob_error
Summary: Jiwon loves playing and dancing in the rain and then there's Junhoe who loves watching him silently, always captivated by Jiwon's unique beauty, making the younger realize, how wonderful the rain can be.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 16





	Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Raining" Bobby ft. Koo Junhoe. Hope you can also listen to it and STREAM "U MAD" MV! 💜💙

* * *

Do you know what's annoying? Deciding to take a jog having only a thin white shirt and have it partnered with board swim shorts, which also a thin one. But the most annoying part is wearing for the first time the white sneakers that you bought online and waited for almost a month just to be soaked by the rain.

Yes, it's raining. The one that Junhoe hates the most and even more hating right now. He didn't hear any news of rainfall or typhoon today, and since the sun is drastically shining he decided to take a jog in Han River which became a bad idea.

Now, here he is, whole body soaked in rain, and waiting for the rain to subside. He sighed annoyingly while looking at his wet sneakers, splashed by some mud he accidentally passed earlier while running towards the nearest waiting shed.

Junhoe looked around, the roads are wet, everything is soaking wet and so he is. He really hates rain, he doesn't like the sticky feeling of his thin shirt glued to his body. For him, nothing comes good when raining, it limits him to do the things he wanted to do. Like hanging around outside his house or going to places, he suddenly craves to visit.

Also with rains, a lot of misfortune can happen, like what happened to him right now, and maybe worse for others, to the point that someone's life can be taken away.

He never had a good experience every time it rained, so he preferred to just stay at home during a storm or even just a little rain. For him avoiding it was much easier than the other way.

The rain continued to pour around him, he was alone in that waiting shed, probably because it's already ten o'clock in the evening. He prefers to jog at this late hour because there are only a few people around.

**"Wohooo!"** Junhoe flinched at the sudden shout he heard, shocked to see the newcomer next to him. The man was already using an umbrella but due to the heavy rain also accompanying by the strong wind, some part of his clothes were still wet.

Junhoe simply looked at the guy next to him, who looked a little smaller than him. He was wearing an unmatched pair of sneakers, one is orange and the other is green, which was weird for his eyesight. The guy was also wearing baggy ripped jeans with a chain and a penguin plushie hanging on them. And for the top, he was wearing a rainbow dyed hoodie that also covered his head causing Junhoe not to see his face.

Junhoe silently watched the man's every move, rubbing his body as if removing something dirt that was attached to it. And suddenly, the man took off the hoodie that was covering his head.

_What the fuck?_

**"Jiwon-hyung?"** Junhoe asked the man in astonishment, the guy faced him with shock on his face as well. **"Oh... Juneya!"** Jiwon happily called him while tapping his shoulder in delight. Kim Jiwon, living in the unit next to him. Also used to work with him in a cafe before Junhoe became an IT Specialist. As for Jiwon, he remained as the manager of that coffee shop.

_Kim Jiwon. His friend._

**"What are you doing here?"** He asked the younger. Junhoe blinked at him absentmindedly as if something was wrong with his face. **"Hey, are you okay dude?"** Jiwon shrugged the younger's shoulders bringing him back to reality.

**"Ah, I was just waiting for the rain to stop. I was taking a jog earlier."** Junhoe replied awkwardly. He immediately covered his body with his long arm, but it didn't really cover even his whole chest. You can trace every part of his body at first glance, not a good idea to wear this thin shirt of his.

Junhoe's body is fine, to be honest, he has six-packed abs that he worked hard with the help of his daily exercises just to make it toned. But he has never shown it to Jiwon. He's somehow shy about sharing this kind of things with him even though the guy was the one who encouraged him to try it.

**"You? Why are you here at this time? Where are you going?"** Junhoe asks him, wanting to divert the awkward atmosphere around them.

**"Oh. Uhmm..."** Junhoe looked at him waiting for his answer but Jiwon was suddenly seemed to be taken aback by his question. The older scratched his nape out of awkwardness. Junhoe tilted his head, was his question that hard to answer?

**"Actually, I came out to find you. I knocked on your unit door but it seems you're not home."** Jiwon answered honestly. Junhoe frowned at him, leaning his face a bit towards the older. Did he hear it right? Jiwon is looking for him? But why?

**"You came to look for me? Why, hyung?"** Junhoe shifted his body completely facing Jiwon who's looking everywhere but him.

**"Hyu--"**

**"Yah~ look! It's raining a lot! Should we play?"** Jiwon stared at him, Junhoe can feel that the older is hiding something from him. But he chose to just ignore it, if Jiwon doesn't want to mention it, fine. "Play what?" Junhoe asked back. But instead of answering him, he was surprised when Jiwon suddenly undressed in front of him.

Junhoe noticed that underneath his hoodie, Jiwon is also wearing a white round neck shirt. He hung his hoodie on the bench behind them, he also put his wallet and phone in its pocket.

**"Hyung, what are you planning to do?"** Junhoe asked inevitably. Jiwon isn't planning to go under the rain, is he?

**"Have some fun,"** The older simply said winking at him before he runs and goes down in the rain. Junhoe couldn't help but shout his name out in shock. Well, maybe mainly because of the wink? But, it's raining so hard and the wind is blowing so hard, isn't Jiwon scared?

Jiwon continued to enjoy under the rain as if he was a fool dancing in the middle of the road. Fortunately, no one is around, because Junhoe didn't know what he should do here because of the embarrassment. He sighed as he stared at the older, this was not the first time Jiwon had played in the rain. And this is not the first time the younger watched him have fun alone.

Jiwon loves playing and dancing in the rain and then there's Junhoe who loves watching him silently, always captivated by his friend's unique beauty, making the younger realize, how wonderful the rain can be.

Jiwon looked back at him, **"Juneya, come here! It's fun, promise!"** The older invites him, grinning. Junhoe looked at the sky, he raised his right hand as if he was catching the rain. He turned his gaze back to Jiwon who's eyes are now closed, enjoying the rain that hitting his face.

The rain hitting his hand so hard but it was actually calming. Like Jiwon, he's hitting Junhoe's mind and soul every time he's with him, but it was making him calm at the same time.

Right there he knew, how precious Jiwon is to him, _how much he loves the older._

Junhoe turned his back and walked over to the bench where Jiwon's belongings were. He put his AirPods and phone on top of it and walked back to where he was standing earlier. When he turned around, he saw the older waiting for him with a smile on his face.

**"Do you trust me?"** Jiwon asked him while offering his hand to Junhoe. The younger looked at it silently, but to be honest, his chest was beating so loud. He wonders why this guy hasn't heard it yet, but he is thankful because the sound of the rain is louder than his delirious heart.

He put his hand over Jiwon's and replied, **"Yes, hyung."**

Jiwon pulled him to the middle of the road and Junhoe didn't know if he made the right decision or not. Heavy rain massaged his scalps and shoulders while the wind was blowing so hard that he thought it would fly him away. But he could not deny that it really felt good. He closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit his face down to his body. It also refreshes his mind, and he can’t help but smile at how she feels right now.

Not until he suddenly felt a hand grasp his arm and slide it into his hand. He was taken aback to see Jiwon looking at him intently, his chest beat loudly again because of the attention Jiwon was giving him.

**"Why, hyung?"** Junhoe forced himself to calm down even though he was really nervous. And because of the rain, the cold he felt doubled.

Jiwon noticed the trembling of his hand and brought the younger's body closer to him, **"Hey, are you getting cold?"** He asked Junhoe, the older held his two hands tightly and the younger shivered even more not because of the cold, but because of the nervousness he feels, now that Jiwon is so close to him.

He was even more shocked when Jiwon brought his hand to Junhoe's cheek, caressing it affectionately.

**"Fuck! Your cheeks are so cold!"** Again Jiwon pulled him back to the waiting shed, Junhoe noticed that he was being dragged by this guy many times tonight but he would not complain, wherever this guy wanted to take him he's very sure he would come voluntarily.

Jiwon made him sit on the bench and took his hoodie, wrapping it around Junhoe's shoulder. The older sat down next to him and held his hands again, rubbing their hands to make them warm. Junhoe couldn't believe what he was seeing, they never became this close to each other, or even touched each other's hand.

**"I'm so sorry, Juneya. I should not have forced you. You might get sick because of me."** Jiwon said apologetically, the younger shook his head disapprovingly. "No, hyung. I'm fine. It's just that it's so cold but I'm sure that I'm fine." Junhoe assured him, looking at him intently. They were looking at each other's eyes intimately when suddenly the sky let out a loud thunder.

Junhoe cried out in shock and accidentally hid his face in Jiwon's neck. The thunder lasted for a few seconds and they remained in that position. Only then did the younger realize this, when he felt a hand on his damped hair, slowly stroking it as if to calm him down. And it does, Junhoe looked up and he the older's face just a few centimeters away.

Only now did he see Jiwon's face so close. If you were in Junhoe's position right now, you will not be able to handle his godly features up close. He could see how brown his eyes were, how sharp his nose was, how smooth his face was, and how red his plumped lips were.

Is it also soft, as it looks? Junhoe asked himself. His gaze remained on Jiwon's lips for a few seconds, and then he looked back into the older's eyes. And before he could say a word, Jiwon closed the distance between them.

Junhoe unconsciously closed his eyes, savoring Jiwon's soft lips. Then suddenly it moved, he gasped as the older deepen the kiss. Kim Jiwon is kissing him!

His brain had not yet processed why suddenly they ended up kissing each other. Is he doing it right? Does Jiwon also have feelings for him? The thoughts were thrown out in the window when the older holds both of his cheeks, pulling him closer to his body. Jiwon tilted his face to kiss Junhoe better, he moaned when the older bit his lower lip and suddenly inserted his tongue into his mouth.

Their make-out session lasted for a while and Jiwon pulled away for them to catch their breaths. The older leaned his forehead against Junhoe and chuckling in his deep voice. The sexual tension between them once again arises. The younger knew there's something between them, but he doesn't want to be delusional.

**"Finally, I know what heaven tastes like,"** Jiwon whispered, his warm breath hitting Junhoe's face.

The cold that Junhoe had previously felt was replaced by heat due to the kiss he and Jiwon shared. But the question still lingered in his mind as to why his friend suddenly kissed him.

**"Hyung..."**

**"Junhoe, I like you ..."** Jiwon cut him off. The younger backed away upon hearing it. Is he dreaming again? He thought.

**"I like you so much..."** Jiwon whispered but it was enough for Junhoe to hear it. Now, the older was the one who has trembling hands, but Junhoe knew that it is not because of the cold, Jiwon was used to it.

Junhoe remained silent, didn't know what should he answer to Jiwon's confession to him. The older noticed this and he sighed. **"Juneya, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I won't force you to like me back. I just really want you to know because I can no longer hide it."** The older explained as he watched his hand caressing Junhoe's hand.

Junhoe still wanted to enjoy the scene in front of him but he could no longer bear the cold that was gradually enveloping his body.

**"Hyung, I'm sorry but I'm really getting cold."** Shy Junhoe said. Jiwon looked at him and noticed the trembling of his lips and shoulders.

**"Oh, fuck! Let me take you home."** Jiwon pulled him upright. But the younger also pulled him back causing him to face the younger again.

**"Hyung, do you mind staying in my unit tonight?"** Junhoe asked, obviously suppressing a smile on his lips. " **You know, it's cold when you're alone...in this kind of season. And then...maybe we could talk about your...confession?"** The younger added. Jiwon immediately felt relieved and pulled Junhoe into a tight hug. **"That's definitely a good idea."**

Maybe raining is not that bad as how Junhoe always pictures it.

**💜 END 💙**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, @thejunbobstory for helping me thru this! I love you! 💜💙


End file.
